falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Takoma Park
(Takoma Ind.) (parking lot) }} Takoma Park is a small shopping center with a metro station, a bank, and the Nifty Thrifty pawnshop. The streets are lined with brown stone style town houses to the south and high rise apartment buildings to the north. It also provides the only access point to Takoma Industrial. It can only be reached through the Vernon East/Takoma Park subway tunnels from the Vernon Square East station. Inhabitants The area is rife with super mutants as well as super mutant overlords if you have Broken Steel added. You are also likely to get attacked by Talon Company either at the derelict home or at Takoma Industrial. A super mutant behemoth can be found here near the auto shop. Points of interest * The Nifty Thrifty pawnshop has the Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap. * Heading east past Nifty Thrifty and up the hill towards point (D') there is a junction bearing off to the right past a Pulowski Preservation shelter, inside the shelter there is an ammunition box. Past this, a semi-trailer lies upon a mound of rubble which blocks this road. In the trailer can be found 3 ammunition boxes and 2 stimpaks. * Shortly past this junction, towards point ('D), there is a mini-camp from which a second wave of super mutants attacks. In the camp there are two ammunition boxes containing 3 or 4 missiles (with Scrounger perk 8 or 9), one of the boxes is an average (lockpick 50%). Two first aid boxes contain a blood pack, bobby pin (2), Rad-X, purified water and stimpaks (2). There is also a bed that you can sleep in. * The area provides direct access to Takoma Industrial at the north end of the map, through a derelict home (D'). * Southwest of Takoma Industrial, at Takoma Motor auto shop, is a camp for a super mutant behemoth. * An artillery strike can be triggered by a switch on top of a trailer next to the water tower ('C) that can be helpful fighting the behemoth. The artillery strike will have a short cooldown after use. * Isabella Proud's camp can be found behind Takoma Industrial (A'). The only way to access this area is by entering the factory, going up the stairs that are capped by a wooden plank with a skeleton and barrel on it which leads to a door that exits to the roof. Go down the stairs to the path that runs next to the irradiated canal, and cross the canal via the pipes sticking down into the water (one has a ramp), or via the downed antenna tower. Once on the northern side of the canal, go north through the gap between the buildings north of the tent. After reading through Isabella's computer, her alpha male research subject "Samuel" will attack from behind. * Near Isabella Proud's camp there is an alleyway where, if you jump over some concrete barriers, you can find a Chinese assault rifle, 2 ammunition boxes, a few beers, Pork n' Beans, and RadAway. A skeleton and a camp fire (not lit, made out of a tire) can also be found. * A small super mutant camp can be found directly behind Takoma Industrial ('B). Notable loot * Lying, Congressional Style in Takoma Industrial, on the bottom of a bookshelf next to a toolbox directly to the right of the entrance. * Nuka-Cola Quantum in Takoma Industrial. From the room with a rigged computer is a small makeshift ladder you can hop down. Sitting atop this ledge is a skeleton and a generator. The Nuka-Cola Quantum is behind the generator. Notes * Upon the first visit, three super mutants will spawn on the other end of the alley. They will head towards the player, and one of them will be wielding a missile launcher and shooting at the cars even if they have not spotted the player. * There is a rigged baby carriage sitting atop the green car in the middle of the road near the Niffty Thirfty shop. Depending on how it is approached the carriage may be obscured by a barrel also laying atop the car. Hostiles may set off this trap. * There is an ignitable gas leak near the oven in the derelict house that must be passed through to access Takoma Industrial. * After clearing Takoma Industrial of all hostiles, walking back to Takoma Park will result in Talon mercs spawning at the house that is passed through, the tent camp, and the base of the hill road. * After The Waters of Life, an Enclave Vertibird will fly by when the player is near Nifty Thrifty's. Appearances Takoma Park appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Takoma Park is named after the real-life city, Takoma Park, Maryland. Bugs * The "dead" wastelander within the Pulowski Preservation shelter blinks, regardless of his lifelessness. * Between the two buildings on the southeastern end of the pond by Isabella Proud's camp, the map may be exited. Once in open ground, one can return by running around the outside of the map to the roof of the bank, then dropping down into the street. Gallery Fo3 Takoma Park map.jpg|Takoma Park map Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 districts Category:Washington, DC de:Takoma Park es:Parque Takoma ru:Такома-парк zh:塔科玛公园